


Sickness

by quinnfabs



Series: Friendship Writing Challenge [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnfabs/pseuds/quinnfabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on “we’re always making stupid bets like ‘bet you can’t drink this whole bottle of BBQ sauce’ but then you did and now you’re sick and I feel really bad here let me look after you”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness

It all started after Kurt got the tattoo. Kurt would go on and on about what a free spirit he was, how rebellious he was. 

And Elliott’s so over it. He has a  _full sleeve_ of tattoos _,_ but he doesn’t sit around talking about how badass he is. He also knows that Kurt is the last person on Earth who’s a rebel. He thought  _singing in the library_ would get him a bad reputation, for Pete’s sake! Kurt is a  _huge_  nerd even if he has tattoos and started a band. As his best friend, Elliott felt like it was his place to remind of that.

So when he said, “I bet you can’t ride my motorcycle” the last thing he expected was for Kurt to  _actually do it._

“Don’t underestimate me, Gilbert. I was basically raised in a garage.” Kurt smirks.

“I thought you’d care too much about helmet hair to do it.” Elliott grumbled back.

“Ha, very funny. My hair is always perfect, always. Not even helmet hair could change that.”

Over time, it became less about who was more of a badass and who was less of a chicken. And Elliott refused to lose to Kurt, because, well, he had  ** _a sleeve of tattoos._** That counts for  _something._ The challenges also made less and less sense as time went on, ranging from “I bet you can’t cover my shift next week” to “I bet you can’t open this jar of pickles.”

They haven’t had any dares for a while, not since Kurt and Blaine moved back from Lima after  _they got married._ And when Elliott thinks about, he doesn’t really get it. One minute they’re singing happy duets as fiancés, and the next they’re having tearful break-ups in the middle of New York. And then before he knows it, they’re running back to their hometown just so they can get married?

But Elliott has learned that it’s best not to question the two of them, they always figure it out, even though it usually involves a theatrical duet. Apparently, McKinley is a breeding ground for some of the most insane (yet talented) people he’s ever met.

So, that evening when Kurt put down a bottle of BBQ sauce and says “I bet you can’t drink the whole thing,” Elliott just  _has_ to drink all of it, it’s his honor at stake, really.

He finishes chugging the bottle, and stares triumphantly at Kurt. He relishes in the shocked expression on Kurt’s face, and the knowledge of the fact that he is  _still_ the true badass.

At least until his stomach decided to rebel. Perhaps drinking an entire bottle of sauce on an empty stomach was not his best idea.

***

“To be fair, I didn’t think you’d actually do it.” Kurt mutters from the doorway of the bathroom.

“Shut up Kurt, and give me some water, I have to get this damn flavor out of my mouth.”

“…Do you think you’re done throwing up?”

“Ugh, why are you so bad at this? I feel  _awful_ for Blaine.” He frowns, as he looks up to glare at Kurt.

“What!? I’m amazing at this. Here’s your dumb water.” Kurt mutters, shoving the bottle at him.

“The least you could do is be a  _little_ apologetic”

“Fine, I’m sorry that you have a huge ego and you drank the entire contents of my BBQ sauce, El. I’m  _sooo_ sorry.”

“Damnit, Kurt.”

Kurt doesn’t say anything in response and Elliott’s thankful for the silence, until Kurt starts up again, “…Thanks for puking in the toilet and not on the floor. It would have sucked to clean that up.”

And Elliott is  _so over this,_ he’s sick and puking and he can’t help but remark, “I am  _so_ much nicer to you when you’re sick!”

“How dare you, I’m  _never_ sick!” Kurt replies, appalled.

Elliott glares at him, “Are you kidding me? Just last week you cancelled band practice because you had a  _cold._ I brought you soup!”

Kurt glares back and shoves a towel at him, grumbling “Yeah, whatever. You brought this on yourself, though.”

“ _You’re_ the one that dared me! What else was I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know,  _not drink an entire bottle of barbecue sauce?”_

—

A few moments later, Blaine opens the door to the muffled sounds of yelling. He blinks twice, then promptly turns around and goes back outside. He had a long, tiring day and the last thing he wants to do is deal with the aftermath of another one of Kurt and Elliott’s dumb dare challenges. 


End file.
